Luz
by Miss Injustice
Summary: Porque Rin era luz, sobre todo su luz. Y no debía mancharse con la oscuridad de nadie… excepto tal vez con la suya. Yandere!Sousuke.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Free! Pertenece a Koji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

**_Advertencia: _**_Yandere!Sousuke, bueno, creo. OOC porque estoy segura de eso (?) y nada más supongo._

* * *

Lo vuelve a observar, tan brillante como siempre, iluminando la vida de los demás con su sola presencia. Aclarando la vida de los demás y sobre todo la suya.

Porque si había una palabra para describir mejor a Rin esa era "luz", no una luz cualquiera, sino una brillante, una atrayente. Puede hacer que todos vayan a esa claridad, porque Rin brillaba por cuenta propia, pero lo más importante de todo es que Rin era su luz.

Porque en la oscuridad en la cual se encontraba sumergido por culpa de su hombro; sus sueños destrozados; su futuro incierto. Rin era lo único que veía, esa luz lo guiaba e iluminaba su camino, incluso lleno de esperanza su corazón que se encontraba vacío.

Por eso, al ver como la luz de Rin se marchitaba por culpa de Nanase, lo único que podía hacer era enojarse ¡Cuantas ganas tenía llevarlo lejos de ese despreciable ser que solo lo manchaba con su asquerosa oscuridad! Porque sí, Nanase estaba perdido, perdido un futuro que según él era oscuro…

A pesar de que él deseaba ese futuro más que nadie, pero la vida era injusta —sobre todo con él— y era Nanase quien tenía ese futuro con Rin, pero aun así ese idiota no quería estar con el pelirrojo. Nanase era un maldito cobarde que le tenía miedo al futuro y no se atrevía a tomar las cosas en serio.

Y por ello, a pesar de que Rin era unos de los causantes de su agrio futuro, Nanase se aferra a la luz que el pelirrojo desprendía, opacándola solo para él. Sin importarle que otras personas también se iluminaran con Rin. Tan egoísta como siempre.

Frunce el ceño molesto, fulminando con la mirada al chico de ojos azules. Lo detesta, no, lo odiaba. Porque su luz siempre se dirigía hacia él, incluso ahora parece que su hombro lo impulso más hacia el futuro que tenía que compartir con el maniático amante del agua, oh, estúpido destino cruel ¡Estúpido Rin y su estúpida amabilidad que atraía a todo el mundo hacía él! Pero, esa era una de las razones por cual estaba enamorado de él.

Esbozo una sonrisa cansada. Porque sí, estaba enamorado de su mejor desde que lo conocía, estaba enamorado de una luz que no solo lo iluminaba a él sino al parecer Rin tenía que iluminar a todo el mundo y eso era tan frustrante, tan molesto, tan desagradable…

Si tan solo pudiera encerrarlo para que nadie más lo vea, para que solo lo ilumine a él.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer en una banca roto nuevamente. Se perdió en sus pensamientos. Imaginando un mundo donde solo él sea capaz de ver la luz de Rin, un mundo donde Rin solo le sonriera él, donde estuviera solo con él… donde le perteneciera solo a él.

Y con una idea en mente abre los ojos. Volviendo a fijar su vista en Rin, que seguía inmerso en su mundo, sin darse cuenta que la oscuridad de todos lo rodeaba, amenazando con apagarlo. Un pánico nació en él al pensar que la llama de Rin podía extinguirse por culpa de otros, no podía permitirlo, no debía permitirlo.

Porque Rin era luz, sobre todo su luz. Y no debía mancharse con la oscuridad de nadie… excepto tal vez con la suya.

Con sus irises totalmente oscurecidas y con la imagen de un sonriente Rin, decidió que iba a proteger la luz que era Rin.

**º**

Lo primero que puede notar al abrir los ojos es la oscuridad, pero no la negrura producida por la falta de luz, si no la creada por algo bloqueándole la visión. Pensó que era de noche pero ni por muy noche que fuera nada se vería tan así. Agregándole el hecho de que sentía algo en sus ojos. Algo cubriéndole específicamente.

Rin sacudió la cabeza, intentando zafarse de lo que tenía cubriéndole los ojos, sin existo alguno. Empezó a respirar profundamente, por lo menos no tenía nada tapándole la boca. Ahora intento mover las manos pero unas cadenas no se lo permitieron… espera ¿Unas cadenas? ¿¡Qué diablos hacía él encadenado!?

Demonios, ¿Esto era una maldita broma de Sousuke? Porque para que sepa no es nada gracioso.

Aunque puede que no sea tanto, quizá solo este jugándole una broma demasiada estúpida para alguien como él. Así que algo inseguro probó subirlas pero la movilidad fue nula, pudo sentir que con suerte se movió unos centímetros.

Estaban sus manos encadenadas al suelo.

Empezó a sudar mientras se movía torpemente intentando soltarse, si seguía así iba a entrar en pánico, definitivamente iba a entrar en pánico sino descubría inmediato que estaba pasando.

Comenzó a mover las piernas, pero al igual que sus manos estaban atadas. En concluidas cuentas estaba en su mayoría atado, a excepción de su boca que dudaba se mantuviera igual por mucho tiempo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaban sus ojos tapados y sus manos y piernas encadenadas? ¿Qué hacía precisamente él ahí? Esto ya no era una broma, nadie jamás llegaría tan lejos solo para asustarlo ni siquiera Sousuke o lo chicos eran tan crueles para hacerle algo como esto. Es más, ni motivos tienen para hacerlo, entonces ¿Cómo estaba él ahí? ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?

El pelirrojo ya sintiendo el pánico y el miedo (y un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas) intento tranquilizarse, una tarea algo difícil considerando su situación sin embargo debía mantenerse firme. Solo tenía que ignorar lo tembloroso que se encontraba y lo asustado que estaba.

Tras unos minutos de largos suspiros con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, logró tranquilizarse en parte y ahora solo dos pregunta rondaba en su mente.

_¿Cómo y por qué?_

Nuevamente cerró los ojos con fuerza, a su vez torció la boca. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero sentía como su cabeza dolía y por primera vez desde que despertó, notó lo cansado que sentía su cuerpo.

No obstante, él con toda la terquedad que lo caracterizaba, siguió intentando recordar, ignorando como su cabeza palpitaba de dolor. Después de casi veinte minutos, al fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Empezaba a recordar algo, pero eran recuerdos poco lucidos, así que haciendo caso omiso al punzante dolor de su cabeza, siguió intentando recordar…

Unas rápidas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza del día anterior.

Haru y él hablando. Haru y él nadando. Sousuke y él hablando. Sousuke molesto. Una discusión. Una reconciliación. Sousuke dándole una bebida. Sousuke con su mirada apagada. Él cansado repentinamente. Él desmayándose. Sousuke murmurando algo.

_Luz._

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Eso no era verdad ¿cierto? Sousuke… Sousuke nunca le haría eso ¿cierto? ¿¡Cierto!? No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Era imposible pensar que su mejor amigo le haría esto, esto no podía ser verdad ¡No podía ser verdad!

Ahogo un suspiro tembloroso que intentaba escapar de sus labios, mientras tanto su cuerpo empezó a agitarse levemente por el miedo que empezó a sentir. Sin perder el tiempo (y con todo el pánico en su interior) intento por todos los medios liberarse entre inútiles movimientos que no dieron efecto algunos.

Tiro bruscamente sus manos hacía arriba, sin ningún tipo de resultado, las cadenas seguían firmes al suelo

—Demonios…—Musito desesperado por liberase.

No lo quería admitir, pero estaba aterrado. Se encontraba quien sabe dónde, con la duda de si su mejor amigo le habría hecho algo por quien sabe qué motivos.

¿Por qué Sousuke entre todas las personas le haría eso? No tenía motivos, mucho menos derecho. Hasta ahora no le había hecho nada malo, joder, incluso por fin estaba actuando como un buena amigo y ¿ese bastardo va y lo secuestra? Esto realmente tiene que ser una maldita broma.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos, escucha pasos acercándose a él y se encoge asustado. Puede que esté equivocado y Sousuke no tenga nada que ver en eso y quien lo tenga aquí puede ser otra persona.

—Rin. Despertante. —Se escucha la profunda voz de Sousuke y con eso su esperanza fue pisoteada cruelmente.

—Sou…suke. —Balbucea aun sin poder creérselo. Debe estar en un mal sueño, en una pesadilla, esta no es la realidad. No es la realidad.

—¿Por qué estas encogido? —Pregunta Sousuke, con su voz carente de sentimientos. Y eso solo logra que se encoja más. — ¿Será acaso que tienes miedo? —Inquiere pero él no le contesta. Y eso solo provoca que Sousuke soltara una risa que no tenía nada de felicidad, era más una risa irónica. —¡Que ridículo! ¿Por qué tendrías miedo de mí?

Es el turno de él de reír irónico _"Quizá porque me drogaste y me tienes secuestrado quien sabe dónde y más encima esposado" _Es lo que piensa en decir pero se contiene, si este bastardo fue capaz de drogarlo, amarrarlo y secuestrarlo es capaz de hacer muchas otras cosas más.

—¿Por… qué? —Es lo que consigue decir. Es lo único que necesita saber para estar tranquilo, lo único que necesita escuchar de Sousuke es que todo fue una broma y que cayó en él, solo necesita escuchar eso…

Sousuke gruñe y le encantaría ver su rostro para saber qué tipo de expresión tiene, si está sufriendo al igual que él o si está sonriendo burlesco. Pero Sousuke no dice nada, se mantiene callado y con eso su desesperación crece, está tentado a golpearlo pero no puede moverse un centímetro.

—¡Di algo, maldición! —Grita molesto, es lo mínimo que merece, una respuesta. Es lo único que quiere.

Sousuke se mantiene callado, negándose a responder y Rin sin poder evitarlo rompe en llanto. Está asustado, frustrado, enojado consigo mismo y con Sousuke.

De la nada Sousuke lo abraza, rodeándole con sus brazos, consolándole. Y aunque todo eso le parece estúpido porque es por culpa de él que este así, Rin se deja consolar y empieza a llorar más fuerte.

—Deja de llorar, Rin. —Le susurra Sousuke en forma dulce en su oído, es una voz totalmente diferente a la que uso minutos atrás. Esta voz era del verdadero Sousuke, no de este desconocido que tiene su misma voz.

Después de unos minutos se tranquiliza, pero Sousuke no lo suelta, es más, esta vez lo aprieta con más fuerza, como si quisiera romperlo provocando que deje escapar un quejido. Y esta vez siente como el mayor se aleja solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, pero aun lo aprisiona con sus brazos.

—¿Por qué? —Vuelve a preguntar esta vez más calmado, apretando con fuerza sus puños, hasta casi al punto de hacerse daño, debe mantenerse calmado si desea respuestas.

—Rin. Voy a proteger tu luz manteniéndote aquí. —Contesta Sousuke, otra vez con su voz carente de sentimientos.

La respuesta en vez de aclararle todo lo confunde aún más. No sabe a qué se refiere con eso de luz, de qué luz habla. Frunce el ceño sin entenderlo. Sousuke lo parece notar porque se aferra a él.

—Eres luz, Rin. Mi luz, la luz de Nanase, la luz de todos. —Explica Sousuke con voz ahoga, si puede adivinar, el rostro de su "amigo" estaba con los ojos cerrado mientras confesaba eso.

Luz, la luz de todos. ¿Él? Sousuke está loco, no puede ser la luz de nadie. El mismo estuvo perdido en la oscuridad y si no pudo iluminarse a sí mismo, no puede iluminar a nadie.

—E-Estas loco, suéltame. —Hace un esfuerzo para alejarlo, incluso intento con sus manos pero al estar encadenas estas no se lo permitieron. Aun así intento apartarlo de él pero estaba débil, no tenía fuerzas, y más encima Sousuke siempre fue más fuerte que él. —Y d-desátame maldición.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te vayas con Nanase y te manche con su asquerosa oscuridad? _Jamás._ —Replica Sousuke en susurro peligroso en su oído, haciendo que se estremezca y una oleada de miedo cruzara por su cuerpo.

¿Y qué tenía que ver Haru con toda esta mierda? Demonios, Sousuke estaba demente ¿Cómo no lo noto antes?

—Aquí conmigo estas a salvo, Rin. Yo protegeré tu luz, solo brillaras para mí. —Sousuke hace una pausa, que le parece una eternidad. —Solo me pertenecerás a mí.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe, ¿desde cuándo Sousuke está enamorado de él? ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Presa del pánico que lo azoto en este momento intenta con todas sus fuerzas liberarse, sin embargo Sousuke aun lo mantiene encerrado en sus brazos.

Y sus manos y pies siguen encadenados, pero aun así seguirá luchando, todo esto se puso raro, enfermo…

Sousuke lo beso.

Con eso dejo de luchar, sorprendido mientras su amigo seguía devorando su boca, sin importarle que este demasiado aturdido en estos momentos, Sousuke se aprovecha de él. Pero cuando él intenta meter su lengua es cuando actúa por instinto y le muerde la lengua, sintiendo un sabor metálico producto de la sangre que le llego a sacar.

Sousuke se aleja finalmente de él, y puede respirar con tranquilidad unos segundos, segundos que duraron poco al escuchar la risa profunda y peligrosa de Sousuke, una risa que le erizaba los pelos.

Un fuerte tirón en su cabello lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, y nuevamente siente el cuerpo del mayor cerca del suyo. Y la cara de Sousuke otra vez a centímetros de la suya.

—Parece que tienes que volver a dormir, Rin. —Sousuke dice a centímetros de sus labios, con una voz que se sabe que está hablando en serio.

La idea de estar drogado a merced de este bastardo es desagradable, quizá que cosas le hará mientras duerme, puede que ahora lo mate para seguir esa estúpida frase de "Si no eres mío no serás de nadie"

Se estremece de solo pensarlo, esta vez debe estar equivocado, si de algo no sería capaz es el de matarlo ¿Cierto? ¿¡Cierto!? Pero ya no sabe que esperar de esa persona, si es capaz de todo esto solo para proteger algo tan estúpido como una luz que no tiene, es capaz de todo.

Además si esto sigue así ya no podrá ver a Gou, su madre, a Haru y los demás, A Momo y Ai, ya no será capaz de eso. Su vida normal no sería capaz de recuperarla, e incluso su sueño no podrá realizarlo…

Debe salir de aquí, de una manera u otra. Incluso si tiene que venderse al diablo para hacerlo. Incluso aunque tenga que dejar su dignidad para lograrlo.

—Déjame ir, Sousuke, por favor déjame ir. —Empieza a suplicar patéticamente, mientras nuevamente empieza a soltar lágrimas. Ya no le importa perder nada, ya lo perdió todo lo que le importa con este encerramiento.

—Llora todo lo que quieras Rin. Lucha si quieres. Pero de aquí tú no te moverás, no te dejare ir. Ahora eres mío, tu luz me pertenece al igual que tú.

Ante la negativa decide usar una última carta, una carta que le puede costar todo pero que está dispuesto a utilizar si esto significa su libertad.

—Si me liberas, te juro que olvidare todo esto. P-Podemos fingir que nada paso y empezar de nuevo todo. —Traga pesadamente ante de decir lo último. —Podemos estar juntos, como tú quieres, ¿Q-Qué dices? Juntos para siempre.

El silencio que se provoca dura solo unos segundos antes de que las fuertes carcajadas de Sousuke retumben en todo el lugar. Y de golpe deja de reír.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido, Rin? ¿Qué nací ayer? —Pregunta sarcástico. Su plan fracaso. —¿Crees que no sé qué lo primero que harías en ser libre es ir donde Nanase? Mal, muy mal Rin.

Rin todavía no entiende que mierda tiene que ver Haru con esto, intenta preguntar pero se mantiene callado, mientras intenta callar los gemidos que salen de su boca producto del desenfrenado llanto que aumento gracias a su fallido plan.

Siente como Sousuke se aleja para buscar algo, en eso aprovecha para empujar las cadenas, provocando un chirrido horrible que ignora mientras sigue forzándola a romperse, ignora si Sousuke lo observa o no.

Pero sus movimientos son lentos y torpes por su llanto, sabe que primero debe tranquilizarse pero eso es algo que ya sabe pero la tranquilad para él murió en el momento que descubrió que Sousuke fue el causante de esto, por una mierda sin sentido.

No puede creer que ese sea el joven con el cual compartió gran parte de su niñez.

—Tú no eres Sousuke. —Dice de pronto entre gimoteos y lágrimas mientras sigue luchando con las cadenas. —El Sousuke que conozco jamás me haría esto. Tú no eres él.

Empero Sousuke se mantiene callado, aun buscando eso que no sabe que es. De pronto quiere tener sus ojos destapados para ver que hará ahora, si buscara un cuchillo para ponerle fin a su vida u otra cosa totalmente diferente.

Se mantienen así unos minutos que parecen horas, ambos haciendo otra cosa. Sousuke buscando algo y él intentando liberarse de las cadenas que lo atrapan. Pero solo uno tiene suerte en su cometido, cuando Sousuke murmura un _"Aquí está" _Rin no sabe que esperar.

Siente sus pasos acercándose a él otra vez e intenta alejarse pero no se mueve ni un centímetro, permanece en el mismo lugar, indefenso ante su captor.

Sousuke lo vuelve a besar, esta vez mueve su cabeza frenéticamente rechazándolo y sabe que provoca molestia en el joven porque este le agarra la cabeza con las dos manos, forzándolo a mantener la cabeza quieta. Con su lengua intenta entrar en el interior de su boca se niega a dejarlo pasar así que Sousuke con su mano le piñizca el cuello, provocando que abra la boca para gemir y es el momento en que Sousuke aprovecha de meter su lengua y un líquido en esta.

Ante eso se ahoga e intenta nuevamente alejarse pero no se lo permite y lo obliga a tragar esa cosa, es asqueroso, realmente asqueroso…

Cuando Sousuke finalmente lo libera tose frenéticamente, siente como un poco de saliva sale de su boca.

—M-Maldito… —Insulta con dificultad, siente un sabor extraño en su paladar, es asqueroso y repulsivo.

"¿Qué me harás ahora, maldito?" Piensa, y de pronto se da cuenta que en algún momento su llanto ceso, se pregunta cuando fue que paso eso.

Segundos más tarde su cuerpo se siente más débil que antes, y sus ojos están cansados y solo desea dormir. Se da cuento de todo, Sousuke lo volvió a drogar. Desea insultarlo nuevamente, o incluso sentir miedo pero se siente demasiado débil para hacer algo así.

Nuevamente siente los brazos de Sousuke rodeándolo en un abrazo posesivo pero ni fuerzas ni ganas tiene de apartarlo, eso es lo que el maldito quería, mantenerlo débil.

—Shhh, solo descansa Rin, que aquí nadie te hará daño. —Sousuke le susurra a su oído, cruelmente con una voz dulce mientras le acaricia la espalda con dulzura. —Tu luz está a salvo conmigo, créeme.

Tiene ganas de insultarlo, sin embargo siente que en cualquier minuto se quedara dormido, ya ni ganas de llorar tiene.

—En esta oscuridad, brillaras para mí.

Es lo último que escucha Rin antes de quedarse dormido en una oscuridad que desde ahora en adelante será eterna.

* * *

_No, Rin no murió al final, sigue vivito y coleando y ¿Rin estaba enamorado de Sousuke? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Eso se deja a la imaginación (?) _

_No sé que merda es esto, lo juro. No sé de donde salio... no espera, eso sí. Esto es producto por escuchar unos cd drama de Hosoya donde es un Yandere, la frase de este donde dice que Rin es la luz de Sousuke y verme nuevamente el capitulo 2 de Free! ES y paja mental de mi parte, sí señor._

_Ante todo ¿Esto se puede considerar romance?_

_¿Review? ¿Criticas? ¿Amour? ¿Rin?_


End file.
